Christmas Vacation
by Our obsession never ends
Summary: *Warning- I suck at summaires. The Mews decided to go on vacation to a snowy island, and the aliens join them. ZXP IXK PXT MXR LXOC
1. Everyone: Seasons Greetings

**I don't own TMM, hope you enjoy**

"I'm tired, Nya!" a red-headed girl of 14 said as she sat down at an empty table.

An 11 year old with blonde hair collapsed onto the table too, "I'm tired too, na na da." A 14 year old girl with green hair and a couple cuts and scars on her arms joined them. A 17 year old girl with purple hair was sitting by a window looking out, lost deep in thought.

A 14 year old girl with blue hair was sipping her tea and said, "I don't know what you're complaining about."

"You wouldn't know because you never work," the red-head replied.

The blonde jumped up with new-found energy, "Look, it's snowing, na no da!" The one with green hair's head shot up, she had only seen snow once before, a large smile grew on her face as she saw the white powder floating to the ground. The red-heads scowl left her face and she started jumping up and down.

The one with purple hair told the red-head, "I hate to burst your bubble, Ichigo, but it's the first snow, the grounds not cold enough, it won't stick."

"Don't be such a downer Zakuro, it's the first snow, we're allowed to be excited." The green haired one was still looking in awe at the snow.

The blonde waved her hand in front of her and said, "Hello, Earth to Lettuce-neechan, na no da!"

"Sorry, Pudding-chan," she quickly apologized.

"We should take a vacation, all of us, together, to a place where it snows. A lot," Ichigo said.

"You know Ryou would never let you," the blue haired one said.

"Come on Mint, don't you think it would be fun," Ichigo asked.

"I didn't say it wouldn't be fun, I just said that we won't be able to."

"I'll talk to Ryou, but don't get your hopes up," Zakuro said, and got up, then walked into the kitchen.

"Well we might as well clean up, it can only improve the chances," Lettuce said. They all started to clean the café, and Lettuce went to sweep outside.

Zakuro came out within 5 minutes, and she let out a sigh, "I told you not to get your hopes up."

As soon as Lettuce finished sweeping she came inside, only to find everyone else pouting, "He said no?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he had no reason for it, Nya!"

"Have you all tried?" "

Everyone but you and Mint, and Mint doesn't think it will make a difference."

Mint got up and said, "Fine, I'll go talk to him, like it will make a difference." She went in looking pissed off, and she came out a few seconds later looking like she had just seen the ghost of Christmas' yet to come. Lettuce went into the kitchen and came out with a slight smile on her face after several minutes.

"He said yes?"

Lettuce nodded, and said, "We have today to pack, and we have to plan everything, we're leaving tomorrow."

"Let's go to Chicago, it's a city in America, it snows all the time there," Zakuro suggested.

"I was thinking New York City, it generally snows during this time of year," Mint said.

They all looked around and then Ichigo said, "Everyone write it down on their hand." Lettuce and Zakuro voted for Chicago, Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding, voted for New York City, so it won.

Zakuro went back to looking out the window, and her eyes bugged out, "Girls." The girls were all appalled and they went outside. Ichigo ran to Kisshu and she nuzzled him as if she were a cat, and he was her owner, he pet her head, enjoying his kitten. Pudding had Tart in death-lock hug in which Tart was trying to squirm away.

"What are you guys doing here," Ichigo asked excitedly.

"Just thought we'd visit, we didn't expect a welcome like this, though."

"Why not, sillies," Pudding asked, as she loosened her grip on Tart.

"Don't know, maybe because we were enemies in the past."

"That was the past, this is now, if you don't remember you were our allies the last time we saw you," Zakuro said.

"So what happened to tree-hugger," Kisshu asked.

Ichigo frowned and said, "We broke up."

"Sorry, koneko-chan."

"Thanks, but I know inside you're jumping up in down."

"Not if my koneko-chan isn't happy I'm not."

"I'm fine Kisshu, he turned out to be a bastard anyway." Kisshu stroked the back of Ichigo's head and smirked.

"So where are you guys staying," Zakuro asked.

"Umm," Kishu answered.

"Well?"

"Well Kisshu crashed the ship," Pai said with a glare at Kisshu, then continued, "We just arrived, so as of now we don't have a place."

"Zakuro-neechan could Taru-Taru, Kish-niichan, and Pai-niichan come on vacation with us?"

"Why not, it's not like the money's an issue for me," Zakuro said.

"We could ask Ryou if they could stay at the café," Mint suggested.

Ichigo laughed and said, "Ryou would never let them."

"Well they need some place to stay, anyone have any bright ideas?"

She waited for a minute, then said, "All right let's play adopt an alien, any volunteers?"

"I'll let Taru-Taru stay with me," Pudding volunteered.

"All right, anyone else," Zakuro asked. It remained silent, Zakuro sighed and said, "All right Kisshu you get to pick."

"Koneko-chan," he said. Ichigo grumbled a bit to herself and said, "All right, my parents are out of town so it should be fine."

"All right, Lettuce are parents and brother there?"

"Hai, gomen nasai Zakuro-san."

"Don't worry about it, Mint your grandmothers there isn't she?"

"Hai, I wouldn't let Pai stay at my house even if she weren't."

"Well Pai it looks like you're staying with me." Pai nodded and Zakuro said, "Well I need to get to a photo-shoot in 2 hours, but first we're stopping at the mall." Pai looked confused but then nodded again. Zakuro and Pai walked off in one direction, Ichigo and Kishu in another, Pudding and Tart in another, and Mint and Lettuce in another.


	2. Zakuro and Pai: A new look

**Sorry I took so long to update, may I say that writers block sucks? Well sad little story, after today I'll only be able to update on Fridays. This isn't a problem if I have the next chappie ready, but if I don't I'm stuck waiting till next Friday. Ah well, I don't own TMM, on with the chappie**.

"So what is this mall you speak of," Pai asked.

"You don't know what a mall is," Zakuro asked stunned.

"I wasn't here to study the ways of humans, I was here to destroy humans," Pai retorted.

"All right, humans go there to get clothes, eat, and hang out with their friends. You'll never pass as a human in _those_," Zakuro said, gesturing to Pai's clothes. Pai gulped, he had seen what humans passed off as fashionable, and it wasn't anything he liked. They arrived at the mall and Zakuro dragged him into a store, "We're starting with a hat, we have to cover your ears."Pai nodded and followed Zakuro as she grabbed every somewhat suitable hat. Zakuro decided the dark blue beanie looked the best with his face shape, but she wasn't happy with it all the same. The continued searching for hats and she found nothing. "We're dying your hair, and cutting it. Let's get you some clothes, then while I'm working on the shoot I'll have someone work on you. Do you have any way to hide your ears?"

"No, but Blondie and I can work on it." Zakuro picked out a new wardrobe for Pai, it was professional but still young. They left and Zakuro signaled for a taxi. They went to the photo-shoot and Pai saw Zakuro talking to a girl with long brown hair and tons of make-up. Then the girl came over to Pai and smiled.

"You certainly are something, aren't you?"

Pai scowled and said, "Just do whatever you have to do." The stylist thought, _Well this is the strangest one yet, but if he makes Zakuro happy who am I to judge? _

"So what's your name," the girl asked as she sat led him to a room .

"Wakeru Pai," he answered.

"Interesting name, so Zakuro asked me to work some magic on you. I'll just chop off the little tassel and I'll dye your hair, kay?"

"Sure," Pai said, he wasn't thrilled about his current situation, but he knew he had no choice in the matter. So the stylist finished with him with an hour and then left him to change. He put on a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a loose black tie, he put on the pair of glasses Zakuro had insisted on buying that had rectangular black rims. He walked out and watched Zakuro continue, _She looks __**good**_**, **he shook his head, _now is not the time to turn into Kisshu, get a hold of yourself, Pai._ Zakuro looked at Pai and she was shocked, her jaw actually dropped, she wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for the ears.

The camera man believed this to be acting and said, "Good job, Zakuro, that's new." Zakuro smiled at him but was scolding herself, "_Bad, Zakuro, do __**not**_ _turn into Ichigo now_." Pai saw her reaction and smirked, Zakuro saw this a glared at him. The photographer loved this, Zakuro had so much new material. "This is brilliant!"

A reporter looked over at Pai and came up to him, "What's your relationship to Fujiwara Zakuro?"

"What's yours," he asked coldly, realizing this person only wanted trouble.

The reporter pretended to laugh, "Funny, sir. But really, how do you know her?"

"My friend hangs out with one of hers," he half-lied. Kisshu and Ichigo did hang out, but that wasn't how he had met her.

"So are you two dating?"

"No," he said flatly.

"But she invited you to come?"

Pai snickered, "Invited? No, more like dragged me against my will."

"She wanted you to come that bad?"

"She said my old haircut was killing her, but she had to be here," Pai lied.

"Interesting, well I think after I get a quick talk with Zakuro I'll be on my way." Pai glared at her, he knew that she was going to ask Zakuro the same question that she had himself, and he knew the answer.

**Thanks for reading! Wakeru means "divided in half" that will become important later.**


	3. Ichigo and Kish: A Visit From Cy

I don't own TMM

Kisshu slid his arm around Ichigo's waist and as they walked Ichigo thought about all the times that she had pushed Kisshu away for a man that stabbed her in the back.

Flashback that leads to flashback in Ichigo's POV

"_You're what," I asked with tears in my eyes._

"_Ichigo I'm sorry, but I have to go to England to study, I'll be back for Christmas, I swear." I cried into his shirt, I didn't want him to leave me, and he hadn't told me until one week before he had to leave._

Real Flashback

The phone rang and my heart leaped, it was Christmas Eve and I was expecting a very important call.

"_Moshi Moshi?"_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Masaya," I exclaimed and my ears and tail popped out._

"_I have some bad news for you," he said with no emotion._

"_What is it," I asked and my ears drooped._

"_Well, Ichigo let me start with saying I loved you, I really did-"_

_I cut him off, angrily, because I knew what was happening, "You're leaving me for some girl that cares about protecting the Earth from people rather than aliens aren't you?"_

"_Ichigo, I'm sorry, it's just-"_

"_Save it, you cheating bastard," I spat at him and hung up the phone. I went into her room and cried into my pillow as the song Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood came on._

End Flashback

"Koneko-chan," Kisshu said not liking the hurt look in his kitten's eyes.

"Hmm," she asked breaking out of her trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something that happened last year."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm okay," she said and looked into his concerned eyes.

"If you're sure, koneko-chan," he said a looked ahead.

"Kisshu, do you have some way of hiding your ears?"

"Do you really care that much, koneko-chan?"

"No, Kisshu, but you might scare people if you don't hide them."

"I'll talk to Pai about it when we get home."

"Okay, do you have any other clothes besides what you're wearing?"

"No, why?"

"Again, you might scare some people, let's go home, I'll call someone who can help us."

"All right, koneko-chan," he said with a shrug. They arrived at Ichigo's house and Ichigo went into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. She called an old friend of hers, Kitsune-sensei (A/N: Yes that would be me (in this fic anyway)), who just so happened to be her six grade English teacher.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello, Kitsune-sensei, it's Ichigo."

"Hello, Ichigo, what's up, and I told you call me Cy, I'm not your teacher anymore."

"I have a favor to ask of you, could you come over and then I'll explain, umm... bring your measuring tape."

"Sure, I'll be right over, still live at the same place?"

"Hai, Arigato!" Ichigo went back out to the living room to find a missing Kisshu. "KISSHU!" Kisshu teleported in, "Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh, well I have a friend coming over that's going to help us."

"With what?"

"Making you look human, silly."

"Won't I scare her?"

"I doubt it, she knows, like everything."

"She knows you're Mew Ichigo?"

"Yep, and I never told her, she just asked me." There was a knock at the door, and Ichigo answered and embraced her old teacher.

"Good to see you, Ichigo. So you called about him," Cy asked.

"Hai, he's an alien, and I need him to look human."

"All right, well the first thing I need to take care of are those ears."

"Hey, nothing's wrong with my ears!"

"Of course not, Kish, but I believe you and Ichigo have already gone over this."

"Wha-"

"I told you she knew everything."

"Not everything, Ichigo, not everything, well this is a simple matter, hold on a second." Cy moved her fingers in an odd manner and whispered one word, then there was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Kisshu's ears were gone.

"What the hell," Kisshu yelled.

"Wow," Ichigo said, she was rendered speechless, she didn't know her friend was capable of magic (okay it's sorcery, not magic, but what do you expect Ichigo to know? Not much.)

"Stop it you two, next is the hair, you'll need a cut and I'm dying it." Cy repeated the movement and whispered again, and then Kisshu had a skater cut with brown hair.

"My hair!"

"Shut up, Kisshu, you and Ichigo already talked about it, next the wardrobe." She snapped this time and whispered something and Kisshu had on jeans and black hoodie. "There's a suitcase packed with more clothes, don't be late tomorrow and have fun on the island of the coast of New York City." Ichigo gave Cy a hug and then Cy left.

"Well, I've got to go pack, don't destroy anything, here's the T.V. remote, that should keep you out of trouble." Ichigo went upstairs and found a suitcase already packed "Cy," she muttered under her breath.

"Finished already, koneko-chan?"

"Hai, you hungry," she asked Kisshu.

"Just a bit, don't worry about it."

"Well my cooking skills aren't the greatest so do you want to order pizza or something?"

"What's a pizza?"

"You don't know what pizza is?"

"No."

"We're ordering a pizza," she said a got her cell phone out and ordered pizza (sorry lazy, didn't feel like looking up Japanese food).

**Please Review, I'm sorry it's short, on the bright side I got to update early (I have to thank Kioko for letting me use her computer)**


	4. Pudding and Tart: Siblings and Shopping

**I want to say thank you everyone who reviewed and I really appreciate your feedback, you all get delicious e-cookies! Anyway I don't own TMM and I'll get on with the story.**

Pudding looked at Tart who was staring ahead as he let Pudding lead him to her home full of little kids and chaos that he knew nothing about.

"What's your family like," Tart asked not liking the silence.

"Well I have five siblings to take care of, four brothers, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, and Hanacha, and one sister, Heicha. My father is training in the mountains, so it's just us, na no da," Pudding said with a smile.

"What about your mom," Tart asked concerned.

"Mum died a few years ago, but I'm okay. Things get done at home, and we're all happy, na no da," Pudding explained the smile fading from her face.

Tart stopped and gave Pudding a heart-filled hug, "Don't work yourself too hard, Pudding."

Pudding's smile returned, "Thanks, Taru-Taru!"

"Don't call me that," he responded automatically, although it didn't really bother him that much anymore.

"What's your family like, Taru-Taru, na no da?"

"Ah, well," he stuttered, "I don't really know."

"What, how do you not remember your family, Taru-Taru, na no da?"

'I was raised in an orphanage," he confessed.

This time Pudding delivered the hug, but not one of her bone-crushing hugs, a soft comforting one. They arrived at Pudding's home.

"Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha, Heicha, I'm home, na no da," Pudding exclaimed as they entered.

"Who's this onee-chan," Heicha asked.

"Is he your boyfriend," Lucha asked.

"This is Taru-Taru, my important friend," Pudding introduced him. "This is my family, Taru-Taru. Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha, and Heicha, na no da." Tart nodded to them all in recognition and Pudding said, "I'll be back in a second, you guys play with Taru-Taru."

"Hai," they all responded, one followed with a "na no da." Pudding went into the kitchen and called her sisters old teacher.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Konichiwa, Sensei, it's Pudding, na no da!"

"Konichiwa, Pudding-chan, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask, if it's not too much trouble, na no da."

"What is it, Pudding-chan?"

"Well, I'm going away for a week or two and I need someone to look after Chincha, Lucha, Honcha, Hanacha, and Heicha, na no da."

"Certainly, Pudding-chan, have fun on vacation, what time do I need to be there?"

"Tomorrow at 7am, na no da."

"I'll be there, good night, Pudding-chan."

"Arigato, Sensei! Good night, na no da," Pudding said and then hung up the phone. Pudding went into the kitchen and started making dinner. She had just put soup on the stove when she heard a crash. She went into the family room and found Honcha and Lucha pulling on Tarts tails. "HONCHA LUCHA!!" They both stopped and stared at each other, and then the ground. "Leave Taru-Taru alone, be good while I'm making dinner, na no da. Come on Taru-Taru, you can help me, na no da."

"Hai," all three responded and Tart followed Pudding to the kitchen. Tart was basically Pudding's gopher, and the meal turned out delicious as always. Pudding started to clean up the dishes but Tart put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him oddly.

"I'll do the dishes, Pudding," he offered so that she could get her siblings ready for bed.

"Thank you Taru-Taru, na no da," she said and smiled at him, and then went to go give her siblings a bath. Tart cleaned up from dinner and soon found everything's place in the kitchen. Then he went up the stairs to find Pudding slipping on Honcha's pajamas, after she poked his nose he ran into the room he shared with his siblings. Tart smiled seeing Pudding and then walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Taru-Taru, I didn't see you there, na no da!"

"Don't worry about it. Am I gonna scare anyone with my ears and stuff?"

"I didn't think about that, na no da. Probably, Taru-Taru, na no da!"

"Well I guess I could them under a hat or something," he pondered.

"Wait here, na no da," Pudding said and then ran off into a large room. Pudding came back carrying a large box. When Tart saw the size he immediately took it from her, then gently set it on the floor. Pudding opened the box to reveal a few traditional Chinese outfits.

"They used to be Father's," Pudding explained her smile fading again.

"Thanks, Pudding, I'm sure they'll be great," he said even though he didn't really think the outfits would be much of any good, for whatever reason, he couldn't stand seeing her without her smile. Pudding left to took in her siblings and let Tart change. Pudding walked into her siblings room and saw everyone crawled into bed.

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow, and I won't be back for awhile, Sensei will take care of you while I'm gone. But be good for Sensei, please, na no na!"

"Hai, onee-chan," they responded .

"Are you going somewhere with Tart-niichan, na no da," Heicha asked.

"Hai, put don't worry, we'll be back, na no da. Good night, sleep tight." She left to go see how the clothes fit Tart. She knocked and Tart opened the door, the outfit was ridiculously small on Tart, Pudding frowned. "Well we'll just have to go shopping, na no da!"

"Okay, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Taru-Taru, let's go, na no da."

"Now?!"

"When else, my siblings are asleep and we won't have time tomorrow, na no da."

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure, let's go, na no da." They left and Tart mainly got jeans and t-shirts, he got a couple jackets and beanies. He had a cut like Kei's from Beauty Pop ( sorry don't really know how to describe haircuts well).

"This doesn't help my ears," Tart said as he looked at his new haircut.

"No, put it looks better and Pai-niichan will probably know what to do."

"Probably," Tart said with a smile.

**Thanks for reading, your feedback helps we write quicker and bug Kioko to let me use her computer for faster updates while mine is down and I'm stuck going to the library once a week. **


	5. A New Alien: A Rooftop Meeting

**Don't own TMM**

A figure was sitting on top of a skyscraper, this being had snow white hair and eyes bluer than the sea. This figure was well toned and looking over the city and at the stars. But there was one particular person they were looking for, Lettuce Midorikawa, age 15. He had been observing the mews, as was his task, but he had taken an interest in this one, the other mews would be safe with there own protector, Pai was looking out for Zakuro, Kisshu for Ichigo, and Tart for Pudding. Mint was on her own, but that one wasn't important (sorry Mint fans).

"You're up late, Kyros," Pai observed.

"You're one to talk, onii-chan." Pai seemed to flinch when Kyros referred to him as "onii-chan."

"Kyros, go to bed, we'll see them in the morning, they'll be okay."

"I suppose your right, and I am tired," Kyros said and Pai smirked.

"I thought you might be," Pai said and Kyros turned to face his brother.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"Oh, this," Pai said referring to his hair, "Zakuro insisted on it so look human, you could do the same and run into us on vacation as a human, you've been observing their customs long enough."

"I suppose I could, I don't know how I'll manage hiding these, though," he said and grabbed his ears.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance to you two, and your little friend watching the yellow mew," a mystic hooded figure said walking out of the shadows. From her curves and her voice you could tell this figure was a woman.

"Where did you come from," Kyros asked.

"Who and what I am is of no relevance to you, do you want my aid or not?"

"How can you help us," Pai asked suspiciously.

"I can hide your ears from the humans, they're so cruel to those of other races, don't you think," the figure asked and Pai saw two golden eyes concealed by the hood.

"What race are you," Pai asked.

"What race am _I_, why does it concern you, half-firax?" Pai gasped, he hadn't been called that since he was a boy.

"How-"

"It doesn't matter, do you want my help or not, quickly, I run short on time you fools," the figure snapped. Kyros looked at Pai, who was in a state of shock, and he sighed.

"Yes, all four of us."

"I only agreed to help three."

"But-"

"You will find out soon enough, now silence or I shan't aid you." Kyros shut up and after a moment the figure let out a breath.

"It is done," she looked at the sky, "I must leave you, I give you yen and a plane ticket, use it to buy clothing." She said this and dropped a bag at Kyros' feet. Kyros saw her hand for a second, it was pale and clawed. She then drew her cloak in front of her hooded face and she suddenly vanished.

"We won't tell anyone else about this will we," Kyros asked.

"No, I don't know who she was, but she obviously knows us. I'll just tell anyone who asks that I came up with a tonic and it will hide our ears, when we see her again, because somehow I know we will, I'll ask her to rid us of the disguise after we no longer need it."

"All right, I'll return to the ship ruins, you should be getting back to your girlfriend." Pai scowled and left. Kyros laughed and left to go to the ship for a good night's sleep.

**Sorry this is short, but I didn't want to drag out introducing the OC. Thanks for all of your reviews, they mean a lot to me! Yay for three updates this week, I'm proud of me! The question of has come up about Lettuce being emo (finally answering this question presented from the scars on her arms mentioned in chappie 1). The answer is no, she's really clumsy and is always breaking dishes… so I figured she should have some sort of mark and scars are more likely to occur than bruises, even though she does fall over …hmm…**


	6. Everyone: Early Risers

**Kioko: I've got to stop inviting you over to help me with my homework.**

**Cy: I know you do, but this is a Christmas fic and there for I think I should at least get to the island before Christmas.**

**Kioko: You have a point, do you know you're lucky you're my friend?**

**Cy: No, I'm lucky you're a Tart fan girl.**

**Kioko: Shut up Cy.**

**Cy: Hey, my computer should be back to me on Christmas Eve.**

**Kioko: You said it would be ready today last time.**

**Cy: I thought it would be. That's the conversation me and Kioko had, anyway I'll get on with the disclaimer, Kioko?**

**Kioko: Why do I have to do it?**

**Cy: Cuz I've done it the past five chapters, duh.**

**Kioko: Fine, Cy doesn't own TMM, however Kyros is hers and she wishes Pai were hers**

**Cy: Shut up or I'll kill Tart.**

**Kioko: You wouldn't?**

**Cy: You don't know that.**

**On with the fic, thanks for putting up with my nonsense, and yes I am lucky Kioko invites me over to help her with her homework. **

**Zakuro and Pai:**

Pai felt someone shake him and he slowly rose off his comfortable position on the couch to find his face only a few inches from Zakuros. Pai backed away and sat up.

Zakuro noticed his ears were missing, or rather they were no longer the large ears she had grown accustomed to, "Your ears?"

"Oh, I came up with a tonic, it'll were off in a couple of weeks."

"I packed you a suitcase with all the stuff we bought last night. Get dressed, we're supposed to meet everyone at 7." Pai nodded and Zakuro left. Pai changed into faded looking jeans and a long-sleeved black button up shirt. He put the glasses on and walked out of the room into the foyer of Zakuro's large house.

"Sleep good," he asked looking at her. She was wearing skinny jeans with flat black boots up to her knees, and a white blouse, she had a snowflake pin in her hair. She nodded and then an elderly man in a black suit came in and whispered something to Zakuro. Zakuro scowled and then whispered something back. "What was that about?"

"Some damn reporter is here, I don't want to bother the girls on the trip so I figured I'd better get rid of them now, I don't want you to be targeted by the press so I advise you to go hide in some room." Pai nodded and left. The woman that had approached Pai yesterday entered the room.

"So Zakuro, there's rumors going around that you've finally found a significant other," it was a statement, not a question.

"Who do they believe this to be," Zakuro asked keeping her cool.

"Wakeru Pai, he was with you at a photo-shoot yesterday."

"Wakeru-san and I are not dating, we're barely even friends. If I didn't see him so much I wouldn't have insisted on him getting that haircut."

"So you two are friends?"

"No, my friend is going out with his friend, and my friend isn't ready to hang out with Wakeru-san's friend alone so I come with her."

"Oh," the reporter said, not hiding the disappointment from her voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere soon and I have to get ready."

"Certainly, have a good day, Zakuro." The reporter left and Pai teleported down.

"How did you come up with that for a last name?"

"My last name back home is 'Half-Firax'."

"What in God's name is a 'Firax'?"

"I believe you humans refer to them as 'fire elves'."

"You're half elf?"

"Yes, didn't you say we should be going?"

"Shit, we're going to be late."

"Perhaps not," Pai said.

"Can you teleport us both and our stuff?"

"Yes." Zakuro had one of her butlers bring their stuff, Pai's occupying a small suitcase, Zakuro's occupying two large ones. There was a carry on bag next to each of their belongings. Pai's had a laptop in it that had stolen the last time he was on Earth. Zakuro's had a laptop and book. "Hold onto a bag," Pai ordered. Zakuro put the carry on around her shoulder, and had a hand on bag. Pai had his hand on two bags, one arm around Zakuro's slender waist and his carry on bag was on the shoulder nearest to the bags. Everything went black for a second, and Zakuro couldn't breathe but then they were outside the café. They were the first one's there, they even beat the two people that lived at the café.

"Thanks," Zakuro said and Pai removed his arm from her waist. Pai looked up at the sky and sighed.

"You okay," she asked him seeing the distant look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he replied and brought his gaze back where it belonged.

"You miss your family," it was a statement not a question.

"Yes sometimes I miss Kyros, what about you, you live alone?"

"Yes, my mother died when I was three, my father died three years ago, I think about them sometimes."

"I'm sorry," he said seeing the hurt look in her eyes. He couldn't stand that look, but he was oblivious to what his heart was screaming at him.

"Don't be," she said staring at the walkway.

**Ichigo and Kisshu:**

Ichigo felt someone softly shaking her and heard someone whisper "Koneko-chan, wake up."

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to find herself nose-to-nose with Kisshu.

"Kisshu, what the hell are you doing," Ichigo asked and bolted upright.

"Waking you up, don't we have to go soon?"

Ichigo looked at her clock it was 6:45, "Wah! Yes, get out so I can change, all shit, we're gonna be late." Kisshu left and gathered the four suitcases packed. Kisshu was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a black hoodie. Ichigo came out wearing her usual pigtails and a pink shirt that said "Kittens.." and had a picture of a cute little cat and on the back it continued "…will kick your ass" and had a picture of a cat doing kung-fu, she had a brown coat that she put on and was wearing jeans.

"You look good, koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kisshu," she said forgetting that they were going to be late.

"Well we better be off," Kisshu said and offered Ichigo his hand. She took it and grabbed one of the suitcases. Kisshu had the other three, and had Ichigo's hand and teleported them without warning to the café wear Kisshu saw Zakuro and Pai talking.

**Pudding and Tart:**

"Taru-Taru, get up, na no da" Pudding said as she shook him. He wearily opened his eyes and then saw Pudding and stumbled out of bed. "I'll go get our stuff, you change, na no da!" Tart changed into jeans and a red long sleeved t-shirt.

He felt his ears to find them gone, "WHATTHE HECK?!"

"Taru-Taru, shh, you'll wake everyone up."

"Sorry," he said and then said, "I'll teleport us."

"Okay," she said, there were two bags, one for each of them. Tart wrapped one arm around Pudding and they each had a bag. Tart and Pudding arrived, and Pudding was surprised the Ichigo had beaten them.

**Lettuce:**

Lettuce's alarm clock buzzed and she quickly silenced it to avoid waking her family. She got dressed in a green turtleneck and a pair of long khaki pants. She grabbed her bag, put on her coat, and left the house silently. She arrived to find everyone but Mint, and Ryou there. Unfortunately Keiichiro couldn't come on the trip.

**Kyros: **

Kyros was sitting in a tree near the café, watching them gather, waiting for the one he was protecting to arrive, his big brother and Zakuro arrived first. He wished, for his brothers sake, that Zakuro would melt Pai's ice heart. Pai generally had no romantic interests since he was 13, Kyros could tell that Pai liked Zakuro a lot, and that Zakuro liked him as much as he liked her, but he knew Pai wouldn't make the first move on his own. Kisshu and Ichigo arrived, Ichigo was obviously having a hard time getting used to Kisshu's affection, but it would work out in the end. When Pudding and Tart arrived Kyros smiled, they were both so obviously into each other it was amazing that they only considered each other friends because they thought the other would hate them if they said a word about it. Then Lettuce arrived and Kyros' heart leaped, he loved everything about the girl, she was smart, and kind, and she didn't mind listening to someone or nothing. She needed someone to love her, that much was obvious, she was clumsy and stumbled because of insecurity. Kyros wanted to be the one to get her back on her feet, every time she fell Kyros longed to go help her, but he could do nothing but watch, until today.

**Mint:**

Mint woke up and got dressed she had her butler grab her four bags and she took her carry on, her butler drove her to the café and she found that Ryou was the only one missing.

**Ryou:**

Ryo grumbled as his alarm went off, he hated getting up early. He quickly got dressed in his usual and slid a coat on overtop of his shirt and grabbed is two bags, then left .

**Well this was about the length of a normal chapter, sorry that Pudding and Tart, Lettuce, Mint and Ryou sections were short, it's hard to come up with all of this stuff without seeming repetitive (although I've done my share of repetition in this chapter and previous ones). Ah well, Kioko's giving we a death glare so I should be going! I'll post again on Christmas Eve, or perhaps Kioko will need HW Help on Monday! Anyway, please read & review, I hunger for opinion and any constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry for my going on and on in the beginning and now. Have a good weekend!**


	7. The Plane Ride: Part 1

**YAY!!! I got my compy back!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially MewRebekey who reviewed several times. You all get delicious e-cookies! I should be updating several times today, so I'll see you in a bit!**

**I don't own TMM**

They boarded the plane. They were the only ones boarding because this plane belonged to none other than Zakuro.

"It's a long ride to this island we're going to," Zakuro informed them as she sat down, slipped her coat off and got out her laptop.

"Island," Mint said questioningly.

"Yes, it's an island off the coast of New York City, I own a resort there so we can stay for free."

"That makes sense,"' Lettuce stated shyly.

"Well it's going to be a long trip, so what do we want to do," Ichigo asked.

"Let's play a game, na no da," Pudding suggested.

"What game. Nya?"

"Truth or dare, na no da!" Zakuro opened her laptop and began typing something.

"Wait, before we start, we have to arrange seating, Nya," Ichigo protested.

"Can't everyone just sit where they want," Pai asked.

"No, because we all have to sit close to each other so we can play, Nya!"

"And if we don't want to play," Pai asked.

"You have no choice," Mint said. Pai and Zakuro groaned in unison.

"I have a paper to write," Zakuro said.

"Oh well, there's plenty of time for that later."

"Ah something I'm going to mention now, there's only five rooms available at the resort for as long as we're staying," Zakuro stated.

"What?!" Everyone screamed at Zakuro.

Zakuro shrugged, "It's not the most important thing, it just means some people will have to share."

Kisshu eyed Ichigo, while Pudding looked at Tart. Everyone else wasn't overly fond of the idea.

"I thought you said you owned the resort," Ryou said.

"I do, but that doesn't mean it isn't open to the public, I could've had the resort closed down if you had given me more notice."

"Given you more notice?" Ryou shrieked at her.

"Yes," Zakuro said glaring at him.

"Aren't you the one who came in and asked, 'Shirogane, can we take a two week vacation'?" Ryou asked imitating Zakuro's voice badly.

"First of all, I don't sound like that, second, it wasn't my idea that we do this."

"The plane will be taking off in two minutes if you could all take your seats soon that would insure your safety," a stewardess informed them.

"Thank you," Zakuro said.

"All right, Ichigo-neechan sit with Kish-niichan, Mint-neechan and Ryou-niichan sit together, Pai-niichan sit next to Zakuro-neechan, Taru-Taru sit next to me, and Lettuce-niichan can sit by that window," Pudding ordered. Kisshu and Ichigo sat down willingly, so did Tart, Pudding and Lettuce. Zakuro was already sitting, and Pai sat down grudgingly. Mint sat down with a glare at Ryou, who was no more happy than she was with the seating arrangement, however he knew he had no choice so he sat down.

"Who's going to start, na no da?"

"Why don't you, it was your idea we play this ridiculous game," Ryou suggested.

"Okay, Pai-niichan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said figuring there was no way some stupid question could be worse than some idiotic request.

"You're no fun, na no da! Fine, are you madly in love with Zakuro-niichan?"

Pai was taken aback by Pudding's question ad looked at Zakuro ,but he thought about it, _Of course I am, but she can't stand me_, so he lied, "Of course not.

"Your turn, Pai," Tart told him.

"Tart, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no coward!"

Pai smirked, it was an awful, evil smirk, "Kiss Pudding."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Tart screamed as his cheeks turned beet red, he liked Pudding, but they were just friends to Pudding.

"You heard him," Kisshu said, he was glad that Pai had done that, Tart _liked_ Pudding, that was obvious, and Pudding was equally crazy about Tart. Sadly neither one of them knew the other returned the feelings whole heartedly. Tart looked at Pudding who was blushing just as much as he was, he sighed and approached her.

He lightly brushed his lips across hers and then pulled back and said, "It was just a dare." Pudding nodded, she knew that, but it was her first kiss and she wanted it to be something more than "just a dare" she wanted it to be something real.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, na no da," Pudding said and hurried off.

Lettuce looked after her younger friend concerned, "I'm gonna go make sure she's okay, you keep playing." The others nodded, Lettuce looked at Tart before she left, he looked like a little lost puppy because he couldn't stand to see Pudding so upset.

"Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said looking at Kisshu.

"Remember you can't lie, do you _like _Kish?"

"Nani?! "

"You hear me, do you like Kisshu?"

Ichigo's face turned beet red and she looked at the floor, then -knowing she couldn't lie- quietly said, "Yes." Tart was glad that Ichigo finally liked Kish back, he remembered seeing Kish so sad when he would teleport back to the ship after a fight with Ichigo or after she had rejected him once again.

"Mint, truth or dare?"

"Dare, this is getting boring."

"All right, I dare you to," she whispered something in Mint's ear.

"Absolutely not!"

"You have to!"

Mint grumbled for a minute then turned to Ryou, and –for the first time EVER- she stuttered through a phrase, "I-I-I l-li-like, you."

Ryou looked at Mint with wide eyes and Mint looked like she was going to cry, "Don't cry," he said and wiped her tears away. "Cause maybe I like you too." Lettuce and Pudding came back from the bathroom and sat down.

Mint smiled and said, "Truth or dare Zakuro-oneesama?"

"Dare."

"Hmm, I dare you and Pai to stay in the bathroom for three minutes."

"I refuse," she said.

"You have to do it," Tart said thinking of his dare.

"It's my jet, I do not."

"According to the rules of the game yes you do, beside as the two most mature here this should be no problem for you," Ryou said

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, I'm not budging."

"Yes you are," Ryou said and got up, he picked Zakuro up and carried her over his shoulder into the bathroom while Kisshu, tart, and Ichigo were dragging Pai. They locked the door once the two were inside. Zakuro thought about banging on the door but that was far too childish. Kisshu and Ichigo left Masha by the door to record what happened.

"This is stupid," Zakuro grumbled and sat down on a bench.

"They're idiots, it's natural for them to come up with stupid ideas," Pai said leaning against the wall. Pai noticed Zakuro's hands trembling. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what makes you think otherwise?"

"Your hands are shaking," he pointed out and sat down next to her .

"I'm just cold," she lied.

He slipped his coat off and handed it to her, "Take it."

"Thank you," she said and slipped the jacket on, it was a bit big on her, but she liked it. She didn't know if she liked the feel of it or if she liked that it was Pai's. She liked Pai, she couldn't deny it anymore, but she had no idea that Pai was lying when he said that he didn't like her. She took a few deep breaths in hope that her hands would stop trembling, but they didn't.

"What's really wrong, your hands are still shaking?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"Quit lying," he said looking into her blue eyes.

"I just don't like planes, or heights." He put a comforting arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair in a hope to calm her down. "Why are you doing this?"

"I lied," he whispered to her, and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her softly, and tenderly.

**Sorry I haven't updated recently and that I haven't gotten to the Christmas part when it's past Christmas. Hopefully everyone's still in the spirit.**


	8. Arrival

**Hello Again! Thanks sooooo much for all of your reviews! I don't own TMM!**

"What the hell are they doing in there," Kisshu asked.

"How should we know, we'll check Masha out after they're gone," Mint said.

"Do we all agree that whoever we're sitting with will be the person we're sharing a room with," Lettuce asked. Everyone agreed.

Ryou had his arm around Mint and said, "We should let them out, there times up."

Ichigo hoped up and knocked on the bathroom door, "Guys you can come out!" Zakuro came out followed by Pai, and was that a smile on his face?!

"Are you smiling?" Tart asked in disbelief.

"He has good reason to smile, Tart," Kyros said out loud. He had watched his older brother and in their remaining time in the bathroom they had kissed passionately and almost non-stop.

Pai put his usual scowl back on and said, "No."

Tart shrugged, he wasn't one-hundred percent positive that he had seen Pai smile, it could've been a trick of the light for all he knew.

"Who's left?" Zakuro asked.

"Kisshu, Ryou, and Lettuce, and sorry about that oneesama. Oh and we decided that whoever we're sitting with would be the person we bunk with."

"Okay, and as Ryou said, it was nothing. So Ryou, truth or dare?" Pai and Zakuro had an unspoken agreement not to tell anyone what had happened, neither knowing that they would soon find out anyway.

"Dare."

"Okay, you can't kiss Mint for a week."

"What?!" Both Mint and Ryou shrieked.

"That's what you get for that last dare."

"Why punish me though?" Ryou asked.

"You're the one that dragged me to the bathroom, and to insure that nothing happens while you two are alone in your room we'll take shifts watching. I'd send Masha but you probably know how to turn him off."

"Kisshu, truth or dare?"

"Truth, you'd make me float the same boat you're in."

"Fine, what's your favorite color, because I have no good questions?"

"Red," he said as he inhaled the scent of Ichigo's hair.

"You're up, Kish."

"Lettuce truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Um," Kisshu said and then Ichigo whispered something in his ear. "Koneko-chan told me to ask who you have a crush on, so I'll go with that."

"Nobody," Lettuce answered honestly. There had been a time when she had liked Ryou, but she soon saw that Ryou wasn't the person for her. He was a slave-driver and she just wasn't a good slave. Ryou was a snob and she was Little Miss Humble (A/N: Ryou and Lettuce aren't a bad couple, I just think that Mint and Ryou are better together, thus I made an OC for Lettuce because I hate Masaya and I think Keiichiro should get together with Rei).

"What?" Ichigo asked not believing what she heard, there had never been a time when she herself hadn't had a crush on some boy.

"I don't have a crush on anybody."

"Are you serious?"

"Ichigo, give it a rest, she said she doesn't like anybody." Zakuro snapped at her.

Kyros screamed in sheer joy and did a flip, there was no one to get in his way.

"What was that?" Lettuce asked hearing a scream.

"What was what," Ryou asked.

"Didn't you hear someone scream?"

"No one screamed, Lettuce," Ichigo said looking at her funny. (A/N: Teehee, Harry Potter reverence not intended, don't own that either)

Lettuce was looking out the window when a voice over the loudspeaker said, "We will be arriving in 3 hours."

Kisshu groaned, Ichigo yawned and leaned against him, ready to fall asleep, "Do you mind if I fall asleep?" she asked. He shook his head and kissed her forehead, and watched his koneko-chan sleep. Zakuro started typing her paper, while Pai plugged stolen headphones into his stolen computer and began typing something unknown to anyone. Pudding and Tart chattered away the time. Lettuce was reading a book with a glance out the window every once in a while. Mint fell asleep while Ryou was listening to music.

**4 hours later: In the Hotel**

It was snowing. Zakuro checked them in and handed a room key to each girl, the rooms were spread out among the resort so they would be splitting up, but agreed to meet at 9 for breakfast.

"Ichigo, since you got the most sleep you get first shift watching Mint and Ryou," Zakuro said.

Ichigo sighed, she had to admit that that was fair, and she wouldn't object to it no matter how much she wanted to, she handed Kisshu the room key, "All right, Kisshu might need help with our stuff though."

"All of our bags are going to be sent to our rooms, so don't worry about it," Zakuro reported to her. Mint, Ryou, and Ichigo went off down the hall, Zakuro had a private suite that wasn't rented out, so that was where she and Pai would stay, and they took the stairs rather than the elevator. Pudding, Tart, Lettuce, and Kisshu went into the elevator. Pudding and Tart had a room on the second floor. Kisshu and Ichigo's room was on the fifth floor, and Lettuce had a room on the 10th floor, with the best view of the snowy island the hotel had to offer.

Kyros was wearing jeans and grey turtleneck, he dyed his hair black, although he hated doing that. He had sold the plane ticket for money for a hotel. He was wearing glasses, and it made him look much like his older brother, but his glasses didn't have the thick rims as his brothers did. He hadn't cut his hair, it still looked shabby and unkept, it didn't reach his shoulders, but it was still long.

He flashed an irresistible smile and said, "I'd like to rent a room."

"For how long, sir?"

"Two weeks."

She looked through all the rooms the hotel had, to see if any weren't booked for that long, there was on in the basement, she frowned.

"What is it," he asked.

"There's only one room, but it hasn't been used for years."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Location, it's in the basement."

"That's all," he laughed.

"No, it's in poor condition too. There might be some rats, no one ever goes in the basement."

"I'll take it, I _really_ want to stay at this resort, rats won't scare me away."

"Okay," she said, she didn't want to tell the nice man that the room was where slaves were tortured when this had been an old manor house. She rand him up and gave him a key.


	9. Christmas Day: Presents and a Story

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! I don't own TMM! Sorry if I offend anyone in this chapter, may I suggest if you aren't Christian (or you have a problem with hearing the story of Jesus' birth read) don't read it. Sorry this is so late, oh and there will be fluff.**

They all met in the lobby as they had said. Each person with bags in their hands.

"Merry Christmas!" Ichigo exclaimed to everyone. The greeting was passed among everyone except the aliens. They were confused, they had bought gifts for everyone, as they had seen was the custom, but they were unsure of the reason for it. They all went into Lettuce's room, they decided that would have the best view of the snow.

"Well everyone make piles, Zakuro's gifts here, Pai's here, Pudding's here, Tart's here, Lettuce's here, Mint's here, Kisshu's here, mine here, and Ryou's here, we'll open them one at a time so we see everyone open everything," Ichigo ordered. Each "here" had a different spot that formed a circle, she made a point to separate Mint and Ryou due to Zakuro's dare. Lettuce got to start, since she was the only one alone (for now teehee), then Zakuro, then Pai, because they had to share a room and nothing was going on between them (as far they know anyway). Next Mint, then Ryou, because they couldn't do anything romantic and they were dating (due to Zakuro's dare). Then Pudding , then Tart, because they were the youngest and more excited than the rest (hmm, no side comment, interesting). Then finally Ichigo, then Kisshu, because they were the only ones left and had it the best (since Pai and Zakuro are dating that may not be entirely accurate). There was much hugging and thanking and everyone opened the gift from their sweetheart last. Zakuro got a crystal necklace from Pai, when she opened this she was shocked beyond belief.

"It's beautiful, how did you afford this?"

"Let's just say I know a guy," Pai said, Kyros had given him money to get Zakuro a present. She gave him a hug, then a kiss on the cheek, everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Are you two together?" Ichigo asked. Zakuro blushed, and looked away, berating herself for her carelessness.

Pai shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Way to go Pai!" Kisshu told his comrade. Pai glared at him.

"Oneesama, is it true?"

Zakuro decided if Pai could tell Kisshu and Tart, she could tell the girls, and Ryou, "Yeah, so?"

"Well congrats you two, now I'm excited to see what Masha recorded in the bathroom!" Ichigo said, not thinking as usual.

"WHAT?!" Pai and Zakuro screeched in union.

"Oh yeah, we sent Masha in to record what you two did in the bathroom," Ryou said with a shrug.

Next Pai opened his gift from Zakuro, the keys to his new car, a black Mercedes.

"That was a bit much, don't you think," Pai asked, his eyes wide, but had the fire of anticipation raging in them.

"No, if Kisshu crashed your ship you need some way to travel around. Sure you can't go into space, but I don't think you guys are going home anytime soon. Besides, you still need to get your driver's license." He kissed her on the lips and after an ooh from the crowd they moved onto Mint and Ryou.

Ryou was smirking, you could tell he was proud of the gift he had gotten Mint. Mint opened the box and her hand went over her mouth to contain a scream.

"Tickets to the Grand Duke's Ball in Paris! Ryou that's way too much!" She exclaimed, she looked at Zakuro, then said, "Screw the dare, it was for Ryou not me!" She went over to Ryou and kissed him on the lips.

"I figured you'd like to take someone, that's why there are two," he explained, when he bought them he figured she'd take Zakuro, now he wasn't so sure of that.

"Well you didn't complete the dare, Ryou," Zakuro said with a malevolent smile.

"Oh well," he said looking at Mint.

Ichigo said, "You do know what that means, right?"

"No," Ryou said, as a kid/ 13 year-old he didn't do much playing with other kids.

"It means that your oneesama's slave for the day," Mint said (I know that's not now you play, but it will be fun).

"Damn it," Ryou said, then opened his present from Mint, and his eyes became huge when he saw the solid gold watch. "Mont, you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to," Mint said, she was glad Ryou liked it. Since Ryou had already broken the dare he kissed Mint.

Pudding opened her present from Tart and gasped, it was a pair of banana earrings, she had seen them while she was shopping with Tart and liked them, but she didn't buy them, money was too tight for that.

"Do you like them?" Tart asked, confused by her silence.

She gave him a hug and said, "Very much Taru-Taru, na no da!" He smiled and opened his gift.

"Pudding, you shouldn't have bought me an Xbox!"(Sorry, I didn't know what to get for Pudding and Tart) Tart shouted, he was glad, but he was worried, he knew how hard it was for her to make money.

"I wanted to, na no da!" He gave her a bone-crushing hug, and she gasped, but made no comment, then he realized he was crushing her and stopped.

Ichigo opened her gift from Kisshu, "How did you get the money for this?!"

"Pai knows a guy," Kisshu said. Kyros, again. He had bought her a necklace that had a strawberry dipped in chocolate on a gold chain. She kissed him on the lips for all of a second, she would of let it continue but he still had to open his gift.

"MY GOD ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed once his gift was open. There was a certificate that said that there was a star name "Kisshu" that could be seen in Tokyo, Japan on October 15th, his birthday. He knew how expensive that was, he had no clue how Ichigo did it, but he was glad.(I didn't know what to get Kisshu either. Now if you don't want to hear the Christmas story you can stop, because that's what's about to occur)

"Merry Christmas, Kisshu," Ichigo whispered and kissed him again, this time it was longer, deeper, but all the same it ended quicker than Ichigo would have liked.

"What's Christmas," Tart asked.

"It's today, it's when we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ," Ichigo explained.

"You don't know what Christmas is, na no da?"

All the aliens shook their heads no.

"Do you want we to explain," Zakuro asked.

The aliens nodded their heads.

"All right, Mary was engaged to Joseph and and the angel Gabriel told Mary she was pregnant, but she was a virgin and therefore confused and afraid of the angel. Gabriel told her not to be afraid and that she was to name her child Jesus, and he would be the savior of the world . When Joseph heard this he was going to dismiss her and call of the wedding, but not publicly because he didn't want to ruin Mary's life. Well King Caesar Augustus decided to have a Census and Mary was _very_ pregnant. Joseph took Mary to Bethlehem, where he was born, and it was there that Mary had her baby. There was no room in any of the inn's, but they were let into a barn, and Jesus had no crib, but he was laid in a manger. Sheppard's were watching over their flocks by night, and an angel alerted them of Jesus birth, and they went to Bethlehem to see Jesus and praise him. King Herod heard about this, and was troubled. He sent for his scribes and they told him of a savior to be born in Bethlehem, that would be king of all the Jews. Herod was jealous so he summoned the wise men, and sent them to find Jesus, claiming to want to worship him, though really to find him to kill him. So the wise men went with many gifts for the child."

"So it's about a little kid being born?" Kisshu asked.

"No, it's about the savior of the world being born," Zakuro said.

"Well that's enough preaching for today, let's enjoy our vacation," Ichigo said.

"You guys go have fun, I have to be somewhere in an hour," Zakuro said.

"Are you sure," Mint asked.

"Yeah, Ryou you can go have fun with them too, but when I get back you're my slave."

Ryou nodded, everyone but Pai and Zakuro left, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, sorry Pai," Zakuro said and left.


	10. Everyone: A Snowy Afternoon

**I don't own TMM! Thanks again for your reviews! To mix it up instead of giving you e-cookies, I will give you cyber hugs. So Cyber Hugs to everyone who reviewed!**

Pai gathered up his gifts, and put his keys in his pocket. He went up to his room and placed them in his bag, keeping the keys.

"Kisshu?" He sent the thought out to his friend.

"God damn it Pai, I hate it when you do that!"

"I know, but deal with it, where are you guys?"

"We're down in the lobby, we're deciding what to do, why?"

"No reason, I just might come down with you guys, Zakuro is acting like she needs to be alone for a bit."

"All right, do what you want to."

Pai removed his thought from Kisshu's mind and he went downstairs to meet them.

"Hey Pai, can you settle something for us?" Kisshu asked. Pai nodded.

"All right, well Mint thinks we should go into the city, you know to do touristy stuff. While Pudding thinks we should just hang out on the island, see the shops here and enjoy the holiday."

"You guys are split?"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"Enjoy the holiday," Pai said thinking of Zakuro and Kyros.

"Okay, so to the shopping center?" Tart suggested.

"To the shopping center," Ichigo confirmed. They went to the shopping center and were divided among where to shop, so they split up. Ichigo and Kisshu went to the local theater, while Mint and Ryou went to the mall. Pai decided Pudding and Tart needed watching and volunteered to babysit, Tart and Pudding went to Chuck E. Cheese's. Lettuce went to a coffee shop/ book store.

"Kyros, I'm sure you're watching us but if you aren't Lettuce just went into a book store," Pai sent the thought out to his brother.

"Thanks, actually I was slacking off," Kyros responded, but his brother was gone.

**With Ichigo and Kisshu**

"So what movie do you want to see?" Kisshu asked his kitten.

"Oh I don't know, something scary."

"Really, I thought you didn't like ghosts?"

"I don't, but I don't think we'll be focusing on the movie too much," Ichigo flirted.

Kisshu smirked, "Whatever you want, koneko-chan."

**With Mint and Ryou**

"So where do you want to shop?" Ryou asked.

"Somewhere that I can get a dress that you'll like."

"Well we can do that," Ryou said with a smile.

**At Chuck E. Cheese's**

"Why are we here again?" Pai asked his younger friend.

"Pudding wants to, she said something like 'Mum took me to one of these'."

Pai nodded, Tart had told him and Kisshu to back off on the teasing, that Pudding's mother had died, and her father didn't help her take care of her siblings and most of the time wasn't even there. Tart and Pudding had a good time running about like they were 5 again, while Pai sat there while thinking about where Zakuro was when his pocket vibrated. He had forgotten he had the cell phone that Ichigo had given him. It stopped quickly, he looked, it was a text from Zakuro.

"Sorry, I just had 2 do this alone."

"Don't worry about it, can I ask where u went?"

"I'll tell u when I get back."

"All right, c u l8r?"

"Yeah."

**With Lettuce and Ultimately Kyros**

Lettuce walked into the tiny book shop and ordered a black coffee, she went looking for a book and quickly found one , she sat by the window admiring the snow outside while she read. Kyros walked in, he liked coffee, and he didn't mind a good book. This was his kind of place, and it just so happened to have his kind of girl sitting by the window. He looked at her reading while he waited for his coffee to be ready, he had to come up with a good reason to talk to her.

"Sir, your coffee is ready."

"Thanks," he said and gave the money to the cashier. He walked up to Lettuce, "Excuse me, mam, I hate to bother you but could you could you recommend a good book?"

She looked up from her book, and when she saw the muscular boy with black hair, glasses and soft, steel grey eyes, her face turned redder than Ichigo's hair and she looked away. He liked to read, he was handsome, he had good manners, he was, he was perfect!

"H-h-have you read the Belgariad by David Eddings?" (Don't own it, awesome series, you should all read it)

"No, what's it about?"

"W-well the main character is a boy who grows up on a farm and is raised by his aunt, the series is about the events of his very eventful life. I don't want to give too much away." (As I've mentioned I suck at summaries, please, read it)

"Thank you, it sounds interesting," he said looking into her blue eyes that were avoiding his gaze.

"I'll help you find it," Lettuce offered putting her book down, looking into his eyes, then turning redder, if this was possible.

"Thank you, again, I'd like that," he said, his face showing no signs of red, or nervousness.

"It's no problem," Lettuce said as they walked off to the Fantasy section.

"So do you live here?" Kyros asked.

"No, I'm vacationing here, I'm staying at the Fujiwara Hotel."

"Really? That's where I'm staying."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, so do you like the island?"

"Yes, it's so beautiful, I love the snow too."

"I agree, snow can get old after a while, but it's been a while since I've seen a good blizzard."

"This is only the third time I've ever seen snow," Lettuce confessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that must sound really dumb-"

"No, not at all, where do you live, it must be really warm there?"

"Well I live in Tokyo now, but I used to live with my grandparents in Arizona."

"Really?" Kyros asked, he didn't know as much as he thought he did about Lettuce.

"Yeah, but, uh, what about you, you said you haven't seen a good blizzard in awhile?"

"Oh, yeah, just a bit of flurries since I moved to Hokkaido." Lettuce blushed, she didn't realize it at first but she had told this stranger more than she had told her best friends.

"Well, uh, the book should be somewhere on this shelf," Lettuce informed him. "Oh there it is," she said and reached for it, it was just beyond her grasp. Kyros grabbed it and said, "Thank you for your help, Ms, uh"

"My name is Midorikawa Lettuce, it's no trouble." She looked at her watch, "OH, I have to go, gomen nasai."

"I'm Wakeru Kyros , will I see you around?"

"Maybe, we're staying for a while."

"We?"

"I came here with some of my friends."

"Oh, okay, well it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you again."

"Me too, good bye," Lettuce said with a faint blush, and left.


	11. An Evening to Rember

**Thanks for all the reviews! They're all great, constructive criticism is welcome, you all don't have to be so nice (though I admit I do enjoy the niceness :D)! There is fluff and lot's of it, enjoy! Anyway I don't own TMM!**

Pai walked into the lobby with Tart and Pudding, they found everyone else there, except Lettuce.

"Where could Lettuce be, she's never late?" Ichigo asked

"She probably just lost track of time, give her a few more minutes," Pai said, hoping that Kyros had found her.

"Probably," Mint said.

Lettuce came running in, "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry about it. Ryou since I didn't order you around here's my first order. You have to be my slave tomorrow instead," Zakuro said.

"So who's hungry?" Kisshu asked.

Everyone agreed it was time to eat. After dinner everyone retired to their rooms.

**With Pai and Zakuro**

"So you wanted to know where I was?"

"Hai."

"I went to church."

"So why couldn't I come." Pai asked confused.

"Because, today I needed to go alone." Pai let it rest, so she wanted some alone time, that was understandable. "But, now that _we're_ alone, we can do anything you want."

Pai said, "Not yet, I know a bit about your beliefs, and I know we aren't permitted to have sex until we're married."

"You're right, but there's nothing that forbids this," she said and planted and kiss on his lips. Pai would never admit it, but he enjoyed this, and it was hard for him to tell her no before. He bit her lip lightly, asking for permission to enter her mouth, she gladly let him in, she like the feeling of him exploring her mouth, the kiss lingered for a minute until Zakuro reluctantly pulled away for air, Pai smiled at her.

"We should get some sleep," Pai whispered in her ear.

"Yes, we should," Zakuro said and went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing black sweat pants and a purple cami. Pai was wearing grey pants and no shirt. Each admired the other for a second, and then Zakuro climbed into their large bed.

Pai laid down next to her and whispered into her ear, "I love you." Zakuro nestled against his chest and whispered, "I love you too."

**With Ichigo and Kisshu**

Ichigo yawned after she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pink cami and short-shorts, "Tired, koneko chan?"

"A bit," she replied and noticed that he was shirtless.

"Well then, we can go to sleep."

"No!"

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Maybe," she said in the flirtiest voice ever, then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's not much to stay up for," he said and then kissed her lips passionately for a good two minutes before he realized he needed to let Ichigo breathe.

Ichigo gasped and said, "Remember just because you don't need to breathe doesn't mean I don't have to."

"Well isn't that a little selfish," Kisshu joked.

"Very funny, Kish," Ichigo said sarcastically planting a quick kiss on his lips before crawling into bed.

"Still tired?" Kisshu asked as he laid down as well.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Too tired for a bit more?"

"Define more."

"Well, I wasn't referring to our previous activity."

"You perv," Ichigo joked.

"Well?"

"I'm not too tired for that."

**With Pudding and Tart**

Pudding changed into a bright yellow shirt and brown sweats in the bathroom, while Tart changed into a red t-shirt and pants that matched the color of his hair. Pudding smiled, it had been a year since the final battle, she had missed Tart. They both crawled into bed. She always doubted whether he was going to come back, and she found it hard to believe that he was there, right next to her, that this was all happening.

"Pudding?" This broke her out of her trance.

"Hmm?" She asked, and then much to her delight he kissed her lips for a few seconds.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" Pudding shook her head. "Well that won't do, now will it. Pudding Fon, I love."

Pudding smiled brightly and said, "I love you too, Taruto," and gave him a quick kiss.

**With Lettuce and Kyros**

"Damn it, Pai, I don't know how you do the mind thing, but I need to talk to you," Kyros said out loud. He had to admit the room he had rented was in shitty condition, but if things went according to plan he might not have to stay in his room very much. Kyros decided to teleport to the beach, he wanted to get out of his room for a while, and he wasn't that tired despite the late hour.

One of the hotel employees asked him, "Why were you in the basement?"

"I rented a room down there, now if you'll excuse me I have to go somewhere."

The large girl laughed, "They'd have to pay me good money to even go down there."

"Why?"

"You didn't hear about that?"

"No, what is is 'that'?"

"There was a massacre down there just after the hotel opened, 50 people killed, at least."

"That's terrible," Kyros said, thinking of all the innocent people that got killed.

"Still want to stay down there?"

"I don't really have a choice."

"Whatever kid," the plump employee said and went on her way.

He walked out onto the shoreline, not thinking about his living conditions. No, his thoughts drifted off to Lettuce. She hadn't always lived in Japan, more importantly, she obviously liked him. He felt eyes on him, he turned around to see a figure standing off, he could barely make out the face, he was shocked. He stood up and walked over to the person that had stopped when they saw him.

"Midorikawa-san?" He asked not believing she was really there.

"Wakeru-san?" Lettuce asked, not sure it was really him

"What are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time. Kyros laughed, while Lettuce was grateful that the darkness hid her blush.

"Who goes first?" Kyros asked.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, I just like to take walks on the beach at night."

Kyros laughed, "We have so much in common, it's almost not funny." Lettuce blushed more. She didn't want to jump into anything, in fact she didn't even want to start anything knowing that she probably wouldn't see him again, but she had to admit that she liked Kyros.

"Well we're both her, we might as well talk," Kyros suggested.

"I'd like that."

"So where do you go to school, if you don't mind me asking?"

Lettuce shook her head, "Not at all, I go to Okumura High School, you?"

He had done some research on Pai's computer, not that Pai knew and he said, "I go to Sapporo South High School."

"Wow," Lettuce said, she was impressed, SSHS was one of the top high schools in Hokkaido.

"Your turn to ask a question, you can ask me anything don't worry about it."

"Okay, how old are you, not that it matters or anything?"

"16, you?"

"16," she answered. (I think Lettuce should be older than Ichigo and Mint, sorry that's my opinion, so I tweaked her age, I say Zakuro and Pai are 19)

"Alright, favorite color?"

"Green, duh," she answered, she felt comfortable around Kyros, she felt more confident, and as a result she didn't studer, she could even joke with him. They both sat down watching the waves, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Mine's sea green," he said. Lettuce rested her head on Kyros' shoulder while they talked. They asked other questions that had no real affect and joked with each other, then Lettuce was surprisingly the one to ask the next question worth mentioning.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," she said, she yawned. She was getting tired, but she was having such a good time with Kyros and didn't want to leave.

"Feeling sleepy?"

"That counts as your question, and just a little, you?"

"A bit," he said and laid down, deciding to admire the stars for a while. Lettuce chose to followed his example. She had had fun tonight, talking, laughing, this was how things should be. Lettuce struggled to fight the weariness overcoming her.

"We can continue this tomorrow if you want, and make it a habit?"

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, Wakeru-san."

"I know it isn't my turn to ask a question, but don't you think that we know enough about each other to call each other by our first names?"

"You're right, Kyros, " Lettuce said as she stood up.

Kyros got up as well, "So tomorrow night, same time as tonight?"

"It's a date," Lettuce joked with him. Kyros smile and they made there may back to the hotel.

**Somewhere above**

A girl of about 15 with dark hair with silver streaks and eyes bowed to a hooded figure. The figure had been watching the scene's below. "Everything is starting to fall into place, Mistress," the girl informed her.

"Ye s, Gin, I know."


	12. You Bring Out The Best In Me

**Thanks so much to everyone who has stayed with this story, I'll stop babbling and get on with the story. I don't own TMM!**

Things stayed quiet for about a week, some days the group went to the city, some days they didn't. On days they didn't everyone kind of did their own thing, Everyone would do something with their significant other, with the exception of Lettuce. She would meet Kyros at the book store, but she viewed it as hanging out with a friend. Kyros didn't view it that simply, he knew everything about her, but yet he couldn't figure out how to get her to _like_ him. The two would meet during the night. Kyros was laying down, his eyes closed, Lettuce was snuggled against him, thinking.

"Kyros?"

"Hmm?" Kyros responded, slightly opening one eye to look at her, she had sat up.

"Are you staying here much longer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just-" she stopped, unsure she wanted to continue.

"What is it, come on, you can tell me anything?" He had sat up as well, he was looking into her crystal blue eyes intensely and holding her hands.

"Well, we only have a week left together, and," she stopped blushing, then continued, "I'll miss you."

Kyros nodded, he understood that very well, "I'll miss you, too. That's not a question."

"Well, maybe if we introduce each other to the people we're staying with than we can visit each other sometime, that way after this we can still be friends." Kyros hadn't thought of that, he supposedly lived in Hokkaido, while she lived in Tokyo , they couldn't continue seeing each other after this.

"Well truth be told, I came here alone, you?"

"I came with a group of friends."

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Lettuce smiled but she was worried about what Kyros would think of her friends, and she hoped none of her friends would take their relationship the wrong way, after all they were just friends, right?

"So, I have a question for you?" Kyros told her after the short silence.

"And that would be?"

"What would do you think of me as?"

"My best friend, what else?" She answered, but deep inside she wondered if that was it.

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Well, was I supposed to say anything else?"

"No, I was just curious. My brother texts me asking about what happened each day, and I've mentioned you to him, he keeps messing with me, so I just wanted to clear that up."

"Do you think of me as anything else?"

"No," Kyros lied as he laid back down. Lettuce felt a pang of hurt at that, but she didn't know why. She laid back down, resting her head on his chest.

"So when am I going to meet these friends of yours?"

"How about tomorrow at six, that way even if we go into the city we'll be back, six is the time we've agreed to be back to the hotel by no matter what."

"Okay," he agreed.

"We're a bit of an odd mix," Lettuce warned him.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Kyros said, he was already aware of what an odd group they were.

**The next day at 6 in the morning**

Kyros went up to the top floor, where Zakuro's room was, and knocked on the door, lucky for him Pai answered. "What are you doing, what if Zakuro had answered?" Pai asked him in a harsh whisper.

"I'd have apologized and said I had the wrong room."

"What do you want?"

"Lettuce and I have been hanging out, she wants to introduce me to you guys, tell Kish and Tart so they don't blow it, I want to tell her when I'm ready."

"I wondered why she had been running off to the bookstore every day we didn't go the city, so are you two together?" Kyros frowned. "I'll take that as a no?"

"Yeah, so will you tell Kish and Tart or not?"

"Yes, but knowing those two I make no promises about what will happen."

"Thanks," Kyros said and left.

**At Six PM**

They hadn't gone to the city that day, they all met in the lobby where everyone was gathered, waiting for Lettuce to show up. Pai had talked to both Kish and Tart seriously and they were both gracious enough (or scared enough by Kyros) to keep their mouths shut. Lettuce walked in chatting with Kyros. She approached her friends who all looked stunned that a.) Lettuce was late and mostly b.) that she was with a guy.

"Hi, guys!" Lettuce greeted her friends cheerfully when she was just in front of them, Kyros had his arm wrapped around Lettuce's waist.

"Hey, Lettuce. Who's your friend?" Ichigo asked in a catty voice.

"My name is Kyros," Kyros informed them, not saying his last name because he knew Pai had told Zakuro the last name the two of them had established.

"Well, Lettuce, I'm surprised you finally found a boyfriend," Mint congratulated her in her own weird way.

Lettuce blushed and quietly informed them, "He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends." Kyros' eye twitched unnoticeably at this statement. They all looked to Kyros for conformation, they knew Lettuce would be too shy to admit it if they were dating.

"She's right, just friends," Kyros said and smiled. Everyone introduced themselves to Kyros.

"We should invite him to hang with us, for Lettuce you know?" Pai whispered to Zakuro. Zakuro went up to Kyros who was currently conversing with Kish while Ichigo and Pudding were interrogating Lettuce.

"Hey, Kyros , can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Kyros said with a smile and walked away from his conversation with Kish.

"So, you and Lettuce have been hanging out a lot?"

"Some would say that, yes."

"Okay, well I can tell you make her happier, and more confident, so I'm going to invite you to hang out with us. We're about to have dinner, we meet at 8 every morning here in the lobby. "

"Thanks," Kyros said with a slight smile, truth be told he was a bit scared of Zakuro. Zakuro nodded and walked away. Kyros walked over to Lettuce, and Ichigo and Pudding immediately stopped and Zakuro came over to talk to them .

"Well, looks like I made a good enough impression on Zakuro, she invited me to hang out with you guys."

Lettuce smiled, "That's great!"

"Well guys, this had thrown us all for a loop, but let's go eat," Zakuro ordered and they all went to the usual spot for dinner, Zakuro next to Pai, Ichigo next to Kish and so on. Dinner was filled with small talk, none of the girls, besides Lettuce, really comfortable enough with Kyros to talk normally.

When they all were finally about to retreat to their quarters Zakuro came up to Lettuce, "Hey, Lettuce, can I talk to you, after you say good bye to Kyros that is?"

"Sure," Lettuce said, a bit curious about what Zakuro wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, I see you," Kyros said, not feeling comfortable with all of the mews watching them.

"Yeah, remember 8 o' clock," Lettuce reminded him of the time they met. Kyros understood that, and also realized that she didn't want to mention their meeting to the others. The others left to go to their rooms, while Kyros went to the beach, he always showed up earlier than Lettuce anyway.

Zakuro went with Lettuce to her room, having already told Pai what she was doing.

"So, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, we're just hanging out at the book store."

"Well then my did you want to introduce him to us?"

"Well, we're friends, just friends, but I think I'd like to hang out with him more, you know, after the vacation. He brings out the best in me." Zakuro nodded, she wouldn't get any answers out of Lettuce.

"Well have a good night," Zakuro said as she left. When Zakuro entered the room she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Pai asked.

"It's not important."

"It is if it's upsetting you," he said and gave her a quick kiss.

Zakuro smiled, "You really bring out the best in me, you know that?"

"I highly doubt it, now what's bothering you?"

"It's Lettuce, she won't talk about her and Kyros. I know she _really_ likes him, but she's too damn shy."

"I can see what'd really happened between them if you want."

"What do you mean by 'see'?"

"I mean I can look at her memories, listen to her thoughts, that sort of thing."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it was important."

"Can the other aliens do that?"

"No, just me and my brother, and he has a different ability than I do."

"You have a brother?"

"Hai," Pai said.

"I'm learning all sorts of things today, anyway, what makes you two special?"

"Well we're not entirely alien, we're half-Firax."

"What's a Firax?"

"It's a creature that strongly resembles an elf. They're just not as eco-friendly. They had the magical abilities and archery skill, but they lack the bond with nature."

Zakuro had encountered too many strange things to be surprised, "What's your brothers power?"

"He can control elements."

"Wow, impressive power."

"Yeah, is he had been full Firax he would've been one of the most powerful to have ever lived."

"Wow, I guess I shouldn't mess with you or you'll send your brother after me," Zakuro joked, a placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Pai laughed, it was the first time in a long time he had done so, they really brought out the best in each other.

"Anyway, I'll tune into Lettuce's thoughts about Kyros." Zakuro felt a little guilty as the life left Pai's eyes.

"Wow, they've done more than I thought," Pai said vaguely as the life returned.  
"They didn't-"

"No, nothing like that. Just talking, sneaking out at night to do more of that. They seem to only have interest in each other as friends, but I saw this from Lettuce's perspective, it might be different from someone else's."

"Oh, wait! Sneaking out a night?"

"Hai, it's actually very swet."


	13. A Day of Stalking

I don't own TMMLate one night

Zakuro called Ichigo up to her room.

"So what's this about, Nya?"

"We should hook Lettuce up with Kyros."

"Well yeah, it's obvious they like each other."

"Exactly, have you noticed Lettuce is a lot happier whenever she comes back on days we hang out here than after a day in the city."  
"Yeah," Ichigo asked curious.

"Well I know how save a sinking relationship, but pushing someone towards one they're set against isn't my area of expertise, I need some help."

"Well I don't know any better than you do, Nya!"

"True, but two heads are better than one."

"Right, well talking to her won't work, but maybe if we talk to Kyros," Ichigo suggested.

"We don't know where he's staying."

"True, but I bet we could follow him tomorrow."

"Probably."

"So we aren't going to the city tomorrow are we?"

"Nope."

"All right, Lettuce will be thrilled."

The next morning

Lettuce woke up, and yawned, she had stayed out particularly late last night. She got dressed and found she was the first one there, she was surprised usually Zakuro got there first. She quickly called Kyros reminding him to get there soon. Everyone showed up, Zakuro and Pai came down just after she had put her phone away, then Kyros, then Mint and Ryou then Pudding and Tart, then finally Ichigo and Kisshu.

"So what are we doing today, Nya?" Ichigo asked with a yawn, although she already knew.

"Well, today I think we're staying here, I know we did yesterday, but I'm not quite ready to go back to the city, we've done all of the tourist-y stuff, and done lots of shopping, I think I just wanna stay on the island, you guys?" Everyone but Mint was fine with it, so Mint got over it. Everyone went on there way, Zakuro and Ichigo said they were going to go to the mall together, but in actuality they were going to the book store.

"So what do you think they do all day?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, probably talk some, and read," Zakuro said, she wasn't really sure what they did, Pai said they had just talked, and Pai would've told Zakuro everything. When they arrived they found a place where they could hide without being seen by the two, but where they could see and hear everything.

After 8 hours of hearing the two just talk and joke, Ichigo finally whispered to Zakuro, "They're cute together, but if this is all they're gonna do I'm gonna die of boredom." It wasn't that they were talking about anything boring, it was just they weren't talking about anything exciting either.

"Look, we just have to get a hold of Kyros before he can get away, we need to do this for Lettuce."

"You're right."

"Shh, listen, this is something important."

"Lettuce, I have to leave early today."

"All right, can I ask why?"

"Sure, my brother called and told me he's visiting his girlfriend in the city, I should go visit him."

"All right, I'll see you tonight though, right?"

"Uh, depends on how things go at my bro's place."

"How so?"

"Can I tell you about it tomorrow, I really gotta get," he said and got up.

"Okay, I'll see you," Lettuce said and pulled a book out of her purse.

"Damn it, whatever, let's go out the back, if we hurry we can catch him."

"All right, Nya." They quickly left through the back door and caught Kyros just before he was about to teleport to Zakuro's room to talk to Pai.

"Oh, hey guys, look I really gotta-"

"Look, do you wanna go out with Lettuce or not?" Zakuro asked him.

He looked around and whispered, "Hai, but Lettuce isn't interested, I want what makes her happy, and if that's us being friends, then fine."

"But you do want to go out with her, Nya?"

"Hai."

"All right, that's all we need to know, meet us at 6am tomorrow in the lobby and we'll talk strategy, now we're going to continue shopping ," Zakuro informed him and then she left, Ichigo trotting along after her.

After they were out of sight he teleported to Pai's room, where Kisshu also was.

"So, you and Lettuce?" Kisshu asked. He glared at him. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up, Kisshu," Kyros growled at him.

"What did I say?" Kish asked, looking at Pai with feigned innocence.

"One of these days that mouth of your is going to get you into mass amounts of trouble, Kish," Pai informed him.

"So what have you done, have you hinted in anyway that you want to be more than friends?" Kish asked Kyros.

"Not obviously."

"There's someone coming," Pai informed him.  
"Who?"

"Zakuro and Ichigo."

"Shit, I thought they were going shopping."

"Oh well, get out or the secrets blown."

"See ya," Kyros said and teleported out just before the door opened.

"Hey guys," Ichigo greeted them, she had two bags in her hand.

"Is that all you bought?" Kish asked surprised.

"Yeah, we didn't have much luck," Zakuro said.

"That surprises me." Pai said.

Zakuro thought about tons of hideous clothes as to avoid Pai seeing the meeting tonight. She had informed Ichigo to think about ugly clothes once they got the hotel as well.

"Well those are some hideous clothes," Pai said, falling for the trick.

"Do you want us to leave you guys alone, we understand if you need some guy time?"

"It's up to you, if you don't care guy time would be nice."

"All right, well we'll be in lobby, Nya."

"Okay, we'll be done by six, if not before then," Pai said.

"See ya," Zakuro said as they left.

"Well that was easy."

**Sorry that was kinda short, I'm short on time but I know I needed to update, so I'm sorry for the wait, if anyone cared.**


	14. Advice Oww, this hurt to write

**I don't own TMM! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**

"Kyros, just make a move, who knows what she thinks," Kishu told his friend.

"Pai?" Kyros looked at his brother inquiringly.

"She thinks that she thinks of you as a friend, but part of her isn't 100% sure that that's it."

"Perfect, do what I do, just randomly kiss her and it'll work out."

"I think you need a different approach with Lettuce, buy her a book and some flower. Better yet make something on one for one of your outings to give her."

"All right, shouldn't we be getting down to dinner?"

**I know that this is beyond short and I'm really sorry but I sprained my wrist and this is one of the last things I should be doing. I'll get a longer one up soon, I just need my wrist to get better first. I knew I needed to update, so thank you for understanding (for those of you who don't please keep that opinion to yourself, or sprain your wrist and see how it feels to type. JK)**


	15. Wrist Update

**Cy: I really gotta thank Kioko here, she's typing this for me.**

**Kioko: Yeah, yeah, just get on with it and tell them**

**Cy: Fine, don't be so mean! Well I thought I'd be able to update when I got up this morning, my wrist was doing much better.**

**Kioko: Due to severe babying of it!**

**Cy: Well I was trying to speed up the healing process! Anyway, today in P.E. we were playing table tennis and I get hit in the wrist with a paddle. Well it hurts worse than when the door hit it, the original reason for the sprain, so it might be another week. My mom is thinking of getting an X-Ray and I've been icing it since I got home. So I apoligize for the wait and I'll let you know what happenes.**

**Kioko: Can I go home now?**

**Cy: If you must, thanks again Kioko, you're awesome!**

**Kioko: Yeah, yeah, see ya Cy!**


	16. More Than a Love Song

**Cy: I haven't updated in forever, gomen!**

**Kioko: Cy does not own TMM or Lifehouse (they're the ones who sang the song Kyros is going to)**

**Mukie: Kioko! You gave away some of the plot!**

**Kioko: Oops!**

**Cy: Guys, stop it, we have to get on with the story! Apologize to the readers!**

**Kioko & Mukie: Gomen D****okusha –sans!**

Lettuce came in at 8:00, right on time. Her cheeks had a slight pinkish tint, and she look weary.

"What's all this for?"

"You, no reason for it, just thought you might enjoy them."

"Kyros, you didn't have-"

"Just open the present," he said with a gentle smile. She opened the gift and flipped through it.

"Kyros this is amazing, thank you!" she exclaimed and embraced him.

"Don't worry about it," he told her and returned the hug.

"I feel bad that I don't have anything to give in return," she informed him.

"Don't, your company is enough of a gift to me," he said sweetly, and sincerely. She then noticed the bread, she broke it in half, and offered some to Kyros. "This is your gift, not mine."

She took a bite of the bread, "Mm, this is delicious, it's homemade, isn't it?"

"Hai, I'm glad you like it," he said as she put the bread down.

"I just wish I had though-"

"Shh, it's alright," Kyros said and put a finger to her lips, and grabbed her hand. Lettuce's already pink cheeks turned red, she berated herself for blushing, she very rarely did in front of him. She blushed deeper at her embarrassment.

"Are you okay, you're face is red?"

"I'm okay," she said and then coughed.

He put a hand to her forehead, "You're burning up."

"Really, I'm-" she broke off and began coughing again.

"I'll take you back to your room," he offered in a soft, kindly voice. She just nodded.

"I hope you didn't catch a cold from being out on the beach with me."

"If it's from that I don't regret it," she whispered before another spasm began.

"I know you don't," he informed her s he gathered her things in a bag. He used his free arm to support her as they walked. After another spasm racked her body Kyros said, "Hold this," after it passed. She took the bag and he picked her up bridal style.

"Thank-"

"Shh, don't talk," he whispered gently, he held her delicately as if she might break. Lettuce blushed. "What's your room number?"

"314." He proceeded to her room and Lettuce got out her key and handed it to Kyros. Kyros opened the door and laid Lettuce down on the bed.

"I'll be back in a second," he said and slipped into the bathroom and wet a wash cloth and came back out and placed it on her forehead. "You have a nice view of the island."

"I like that about this room, it looks the prettiest now while it's snowing," she said before coughing again. Kyros smiled and positioned a chair right next to the bed.

"You should get some rest," Kyros told her smiling gently at her. She smiled back and closed her eyes trying to drift off. She steadied her breathing in an attempt to limit the coughing but failed. She soon drifted off.

Kyros began to sing softly, "See my feet on the ground  
But it feels like the worlds gravity drowned  
When I'm with you I'm high

Instead of hiding my face  
My minds in your eyes  
Can your love embrace  
Me as I am

In the silence you stare at the world  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out

Time isn't on our side  
All we have now  
For the rest of our lives  
Let's stay up all night

In the silence you stare at the world  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out

All that changes is time  
Can't keep you inside of me  
You're out of my mind  
I wear you on my sleeve  
In the silence you stare at the world  
your eyes are screaming to be heard  
I want to learn you inside out

I see all that you want to be  
Look into your soul  
Looking right back at me  
I want to learn you inside out."

Kyros sighed, if only he could tell her how he felt when she was awake. He kissed her forehead, she was still burning up. He looked at the clock, it was almost time for dinner. He wrote a little note telling her he'd be back soon and placed it on the chair he was sitting on. He went downstairs and found Zakuro and Pai were already there, he smirked.

"Where's Lettuce?" Zakuro asked suspiciously, she was protective of her friend.

"She's got a fever and is laying down, I was going to get her some food and take it up to her."

"Hmm," Zakuro said.

"That was thoughtful of you," Pai told his little brother out loud, here's the real conversation going on:

"Have you told her yet?"

"I'm working on it."

"That's what you said last time."

"I know, look, if she wasn't sick it'd be done."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do."

"Onii-chan, please, I appreciate the advice you Kisshu, Zakuro, and Ichigo gave me, and I'm playing all of that out, except Kisshu's suggestion."

"We only have 2 more days, we're leaving on New Year's Day."

"I know that Pai, and in those two days I have to tell her I'm an alien and that I'm unconditionally in love with her."

"I suppose you don't actually have to tell her, all you have to do is find a house in Hokkaido."

"You say that as if it'll be nothing."

"I'd help, just let me know when you decide what to do."

"Thanks." Kyros ended.

"Well, I better get the food," he said and walked away. He grabbed some food he thought Lettuce would like along with some food for himself and walked back up stairs.

He went in and sound Lettuce awake, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense, you aren't feeling well."

" I hate to put you through any trouble."

"It was nothing." She blushed, though it was impossible to tell for her cheeks were already red. Kyros propped up Lettuce and offered her some food, and of course he would be feeding it to her.

"You don't-"

"Shh, you should just rest." She smiled and opened her mouth for the food, seeing how she had no choice in the matter. After they both had finished eating they talked for a minute.

"I think we can skip going outside tonight," Kyros said.

"We still can if you want."

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. It's getting late. Once your better I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Once your better, good night Lettuce."

"Night, Kyros." He smiled at her and closed the door behind him. He walked down to his room, he was ready to sleep.


	17. Confessisions

**It's the holiday season! I promised I'd be back, and now that Thanksgiving is less than a week away I decided it's time to spread some Christmas cheer by wrapping this up. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and I don't own the song title I used for the chapter name.**

**~Cy**

* * *

"Kyros, it's been so great getting to know you," Lettuce said, giving him a hug, not believing she was leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah, I," he paused for a second, "I have to tell you something, more than one something actually," he said, it was now or never. She looked at him confused, she still wasn't totally over the virus, actually she wasn't at all, but she wanted to hear what he had said he would tell her when she was better. "Well, it's not easy to say this, but I did some lying to you, because I'm not from Hokkaido-"

"Where you afraid I would judge you because you came from somewhere outside of Japan, or a bad area, because I certainly-"

"I know you wouldn't Lettuce, and that's not it, I'm Pai's brother," he said, trying to say "I'm an alien" without actually saying it.

"Th-that's not possible!" she said, thinking it was just something to impress her.

"I know he's an alien, and yes, I am one," he then began to talk very quickly, "but before you make any judgments, what I really want to tell you is I love you, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again because I'm a jerk for lying for you."

"I just, I can't believe you lied to me, you knew about me from Pai and you still thought I wouldn't accept that," she was shocked and had completely missed the "I love you." "What else did you lie about?!"

"Nothing, honestly okay, it sounds odd for me to say that, but I'm serious. The only reason I did it was because I was afraid, and I felt awful doing it, because," he gulped," I love you."

"Felt awful?! Wait, what?" she definitely caught it that time.

"Lettuce, I love more than there are starts in the sky, more than there are grains of sand on the beach, more than-"

She put a finger over his lip, "I'm mad at you, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you too," she said.

He smiled, the worry gone, and kissed her on the lips, ready for whatever challenges were going to come after this. He could face them, just like Kish and Ichigo, like Pudding and Tart, and mostly like Zakuro and Pai.

And all the odd couples lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
